Really Now?
by Ouma XD
Summary: One night, Draco is waiting for Ron in the hallway during his prefect duties and they both end up sleeping together. Draco wants him but can Ron escape? But Malfoy always get what they wants, don't they?


It is well known to all the students in Hogwarts that the Weasley and Malfoy hates each other from centuries ago. So it is quite normal to see Ron Weasley glaring at Draco who is sitting at the Slytherin table across from theirs.

"I hate him."

Harry and Hermione roll their eyes as they are already used to this. Whether Draco is here or not Ron will keep reminding them on how much he hates the blond. Even though they are on their 8th year at Hogwarts, a year after the great war with Voldemort.

Headmistress has given a chance for every students in their year to enrolled back to Hogwarts so they can take their NEWT test in peace. Miraculously, Hermione somehow managed to convinced Harry and Ron to take the 8th year with her so they will have to postpone their plan on taking the auror test to focus on studying.

It seems that they're not the only one who chooses to come back since they can spot Luna, Neville and the other Slytherin students as well.

"I hope this year will be peaceful for once." Hermione prays. It isn't her taste if she has to face another troll or snake again.

"I'm with you on this one, Mione." Ron and Harry agrees on her about that.

Suddenly he feels like someone is staring at him and when he looks around the feeling suddenly disappears. Ron glanced at the front before he looks back at his two friends to continue their conversation about the lame test and mostly quidditch. It's very unfair when he learns that 8th year can't take part on the sport so their juniors got the chance experience it. Looks like Gryffindors will lost their best seeker.

Unknown to him a blond boy is still staring at him from the Slytherin table with a calculating look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Blaise decided to ask as he munched the meat.

"Nothing." The blond lies but his stare continue to lingers on and a sinister smile suddenly shown on his face. Blaise smirks when he knows that his friend is planning something interesting. What could it be, he wonders. Only time will tell.

 _-Really now?-_

It was late at night and Ron sadly has been chosen to be a prefect again for his final year so he has to do his duty by walking around the hallway to catch anyone who is out from the bed after curfew. The night is very quiet, the stars and moon are both shining brightly. It helps brighten up the dark hallway so he can see where he is going.

Inside his mind, he just wish the time could go faster so he can just go back to his private bedroom and sleep.

But then...

He suddenly remembers about his talk with Hermione, a few months after the final battle with Voldemort. When the fight ends they both suddenly lost contact so they can fix their life back. Hermione gives back the memories of hers to her parents and spend most time with them as an apology for the fault she done.

As for him, his family is still mourning for Fred death. Having him taken away on a such young age makes him feel hurt inside. George is the one that experience the most pain since Fred has been there for him since birth. For twins, losing one of them is equal losing of half of his soul.

The war has taken so much for them. Harry experienced the worst but he held his tears when Remus is buried into the ground. His best friend has lost so many important people in his life but still manage to stand tall like a leader. In the view of the wizarding world, Harry is the saviour but truthfully he is just a broken wizard that has been born in the wrong time.

When they were together, Harry always force himself to act like he is okay but everyone of his friends could see that he can break any moment if they aren't careful. Luckily, the Weasley youngest daughter Ginny is there to help her boyfriend in his most difficult time.

She is very kind.

And patience.

As he continues to walk silently in the hallway, his steps starts to slowed down and stop when a person suddenly appears at his sight. There person is standing before him but the shadow is hiding the top part of the body so he could't tell who it is.

"Who are you? Don't you know it is past curfew?" Ron asks with his hand on his hip. "I will let you go just this once so go back to your room."

A soft chuckle can be heard and his eyebrow raised feeling weird. Did he say something funny just now?

"You spoiling the kids too much. I heard you just give a simple warning to few of them just for breaking the curfew."

At this moment the figure steps forward and the shadow pushes back letting the light enters the glass window so the red head can see the person face. His eyes and mouth widen to see the Malfoy Heir standing just few feet from him with that annoying smirk on his face. He looks amused but at the same time those eyes seems to look passed through his body.

It makes him feel insecure for a moment there.

"Malfoy?"

Draco smiles widen. "Who else could it be? You were thinking I was a ghost just now didn't you? Oh, how you break my heart to compare me to such a lowly soul."

Ron has always been quick on his temper so his face gets redden easily matches the colour of his hair.

"I don't have time to play with your sick games Malfoy. If you have so much time to bother me then you better might as well check the other corridors."

Instead of yelling back, Draco continues to smile at him as if he is very happy to see Ron. At this moment, Ron suddenly feel uncomfortable when Draco continue to look at him with those eyes. He starts feeling strange and uneasy. As soon Draco takes a step forward, his foot suddenly take a step back.

Is he afraid?

"What do you want Malfoy?"

The blond eyes seems to glint under the moonlight, brushing off the strand of his hair with only his fingers as he continues to take a step forward.

"What do you think Weasley?"

No.

He doesn't know.

But meeting him late at night when everyone else is supposed to be asleep gives him strange ideas. There's a burning in his heart when he take the wrong step and bump his back at the glass window. Surprisingly it hasn't shattered due to his weight.

There he stays as Malfoy continues to walk toward him with each steps getting louder and louder.

"I have heard what happen."

There's a hint of sadness and pity in his voice.

"You have lost your precious brother, Fred Weasley. I am sorry for your loss."

A Malfoy saying he is sorry? Especially to a Weasley? His father would have fainted by hearing those words.

"And I'm sorry to hear that you and the Granger girl has broken up."

Ron shakes his head while looking down at his feet to avoid those eyes.

"It's alright, it cannot be help." He replies.

A deep breath is taken when Draco is now just few inches away from him, as usual the blond is sightly taller than him so he has to look up if he wants to talk to him but he didn't. But he could feel those eyes staring down at him making him nervous. Why isn't he angry about this? More importantly, what is Draco trying to gain?

"You're lonely aren't you?" Draco lips are so close to his ears, whispering those words into his ears making him shiver.

"W-What do you mean?"

There is something touching him at his back and he unconsciously lean back for the warmth, desperate for human contact that he haven't received for so long.

"I have seen you Weasley, whenever you're alone, you will always cry and stare at the walls with those sad eyes. Not even that Granger girl and Potter knows how much pain you have kept inside of you. Everyone else is moving on to their next life but you-" he pauses searching for the right words.

When the next words come out from his mouth, Ron mouth is gapping in shock.

"You wish you could just dissapear, don't you?"

He's right.

That's true.

Ever since first year, when he met his best friend Harry Potter, many things has happened to him that makes him wanna cry when he thinks about it. Those precious time when he thought he will have a great memories at Hogwarts but nobody had told him that he would have to fight in a bloody war with the dark side for 7 years.

7 years.

Along the way he has seen so many things that a children shouldn't have. The blood, death, tortured, those horrifying screams that still hunts his dreams and the adventure that he has been through to hunt all the horcrux.

It's not like he regrets friending Potter but he can't handle going on another painful path again. He is too weak to handle another pain. Even though he is called as a Gryffindor, but he still has a limit that he could take.

Unconsciously his hands is on Draco, gripping the robes like his life depends on it. His head is pressed against the chest as he starts sobbing like a pitiful girl but Malfoy didn't push him away. No... he has his hands wrap around the Weasley, resting his chin on the soft ginger hair that smells like trees and peppermint. Strangely, the smells feels like home for him.

"I-I..." Ron sobs.

"I can help you." Draco says tilting Ron chin up with his finger. "I can help you forget your pain even for a second."

Ron looks at him curiously, there are still tears running down his eyes as he looks up at Draco.

"You can?"

Draco nods his head.

"All you have to do, is follow me."

He doesn't know why but he agrees and Draco reward him with a gift that makes him wanna fly into the stars. That gift is just simple peck on his lips but that small thing makes his heart explode. As if it feels so right and good at the same time.

Even though it's wrong.

 _

-Really now?-

_

When he woke up, he found himself naked and only cover with the silk blanket wrapped around his body. Feeling embarrassed, he pulls it up and look around to find himself in a Slytherin Private Chamber. So there was no else in the room other than him and Draco who is standing in front of the window with only his pants on. The blond seems to be in deep thought for not noticing that he is awake yet.

Ron never seen the Malfoy having that kind of face before, pulling the blanket closer to him he tries to take a step out from the bed before finding himself falling to the ground. The sound suprised Draco, quickly he turns to see Ron on the floor. He must be too sore to even stand properly.

"You're alright there?"

Quickly he walks to Ron side and suprised by the sight of Ron on the ground with his legs spread wide open. Even though he still has the blanket on, Draco can see that the cum inside is slipping out causing Ron to moan in embarrassment as he tries to push it back in.

"Need some help?" He kneels, putting his hand down to carry Ron in his arms.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Ron shouts.

"Okay."

So he drops Ron on the bed causing Weasley face to redden in anger and embarrassment. The cum in him is coming out again and he tries so hard to hide it but Draco can already see it trailing down between those thigh and down to his feet. The sight makes him wants to take the Weasley again and fuck his brain out.

It's hard to forget what they did last night on his bed, with him inside the tight asshole and Ron begging him to go faster and deeper within him. It's a night to be remember.

"This won't happen again!" Ron says as he grip the blanket around him, acting like it is his last defence.

"Are you sure, Ron? From what I remember last night, you were really into it." His hand is already on Ron knee, circling him thumb as he starts sliding up and down slowly to get some reaction.

Justice did no good as Ron is still sensitive from last night.

"No..." Ron looks away. "This musn't happen again."

Draco gives him a long look before pulling back, before letting Ron go he helps him take a bath and clean out everything that he has poured inside. Ron has to let down his pride that moment as he clings onto his former enemy as those fingers circling in and out inside of him. He even got help getting dress up before he retreats back to his dorm but before he left he never got a chance to ask why Draco suddenly calls him Ron.

- _Really now?-_

"Were were you last night?" Hermione asks. "You didn't show up at our meeting place."

"I must have forgotten." Ron lies and quickly turns his attention into eating. But he made a mistake of looking up to see Draco staring at him. He raise his glass and drinks as he keeps his eyes lock on the red hair.

Quickly he looks away from Draco and stare down at his plate feeling not hungry anymore.

Harry just look at them both as he continues to eat.

That night Ron is strolling in the hallway again, his heartbeat echoes in his ears and he consciously look around for any sign of the blond. He had tried his best in avoiding him throughout the class because the teachers seems to love in combining the Slytherin and Gryffindor together.

"Would you like to come with me tonight?"

Hand wraps around his waist, startling him from his thoughts. The blushes deepen as Draco sucks his neck and his crotch press against the back of his bum.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?"

Draco continues to press the friction against them, sucking and biting every part of the skin he can gets. His voice is desperate as he tries to get rid of Ron robes.

"N-No..." Ron weakly tries to push the hands away.

"You say no but why is your hips moving against me?"

Ron eyes widen in realisation of what he just did but before he could denies it, Draco take this opportunity to stick his tongue in and make his way to Ron.

"Follow me." He orders.

And Ron did.

- _Really now?-_

Again when he woke up, he is naked like a baby and only cover with the silk blanket from yesterday. From the smell, Draco must have told the elf to wash it so it can be reused again. That's nice, it will be awkward to lie down on the dry cum from yesterday activities.

"You're awake."

Seeing a smile on Draco face surprises him. It's rare to see the former Slytherin smile so purely like that. It's like a child who just got its first gift.

"I didn't hurt you again, right?"

Ron feels too tired to reply but he still tries to sit up anyway but then a hard thing suddenly presses inside him making him yelp in surprised. The blond continues to look at him as he slowly reaches out and feel something small is sticking inside his butt. What is this?

"It's a butt plug, it helps to loosen your hole and keep the cum inside." Draco explains. "Do you like it?"

No.

What is Draco doing to him?

"Take it out. Please!" Ron starts freaking out as he tries to find a way to pull it but his words go unheard as Draco continue to watch him with those eyes.

Those eyes...

"It's nice isn't it?"

"W-what?"

"To have me inside of you."

Ron feels scared.

 _-Really now?-_

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone!" Ron shouts and leave his two friends behind. Hermione looks very disappointed and hurt but Harry just stare with a knowing look.

"Ever since we broke up he has gotten cold." Hermione cries.

"It's not your fault Mione, Ron is just confused."

And alone.

- _Really Now?-_

"You have been avoiding me in class again." Draco complains as he stroke Ron hair with his fingers. "How long will it take until you realise that you are already trapped?"

Ron flinch at those words.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Lifting his head up from Draco laps, he stretches his body like a cat before getting up to collect his clothes that has been scattered around on the floor. The smile on Draco face drops seeing that Ron is trying to leave his room as soon as possible so with a small swing and a stance he uses the locking spell to keep Ron inside.

"Hey! I need to go to breakfast soon!"

"We still have time Ron."

"Since when did you start calling me Ron?" The red hair shouts.

"Tch."

Draco has become a very mysterious person now. Every night he will appears and lure Ron into his private chamber to have his way with him. Til now he wonders what does the blond wants from him. For all he knows, his family doesn't have much money nor lands to give. They are just, poor and muggle lover family.

While the Malfoy is rich! Has hundreds of vaults at their disposals and has many contacts within the ministry. Every time he would see Draco with a new brand of robe, much more expensive than his since his family is the type that always get second hand items to save money.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asks. "What is it that you want from me?"

Draco swing his legs like a childish boy as he looks up at Ron who is now standing.

"Nothing." He says.

"Nothing? You're lying! Malfoy will never do something like this unless they want something!"

Chuckles.

Why can he always laugh in this kind of situation? What is it that he said that makes the blond feel amused of him.

"Sometimes a person do something just out of curiosity or sometimes to spend some free time he has." Gently he took Ron hand and kiss the knuckles earning him a blush.

"So, you're doing this just because you're bored?"

There is silence after that but Draco continue to hold his hands as if it is something precious. Like an expansive platinum that cannot be discover elsewhere.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But one day when I see you crying alone in the abandon classroom, I suddenly have this thought that I should have you."

The grip tightens.

"And a Malfoy always get what he wants."

Hearing those words wanna makes Ron wanna run.

- _Really Now?-_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Ron startles when Harry suddenly sit beside him on the bench while holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. Not far he sees Ginny, Luna and Hermione are sitting under the tree while making some flower crown. Seeing this scene before him makes him feel like the war has never happened before.

"You have been quite distance lately." Harry says.

"Sorry." He apologises.

"It's alright. You have your reason after all and I have mine."

Those words caught his interest.

"Everyone here has suffered and lost so many precious friends and families but we all have different way to handle this. Some decide to move on, other choose to forget this even happen, few commit suicide unable to handle the lost and finally there are those that chooses to keep this feeling inside."

Then he turns to look at Ron.

"Just like us."

Ron eyes widen as he look at those dead green eyes. Those eyes used to fill with innocence, excitement and curiosity but now it is fill with sorrow and sadness. Those eyes has seen so many things he hasn't and it makes him scared.

"We are the type of people that slowly dies inside while choosing to stay strong in the outside but I can still stand strong because I have your sister Ginny by my side. She has been the one to keep me from breaking."

At this moment the ginger hair girl turns toward them and show off the flower crown she makes. They both instantly smiles when they see her.

"You should find someone that cares for you Ron. Someone who could keep you from breaking apart."

Harry stands up from his sit to join the girls but before be leaves, he gives another set of advice.

"Even if that means that person used to be your enemy."

He gasp in the realisation that Harry knows.

And then he wonders.

Should he take that advice?

- _Really Now?-_

When the night comes, he is inside Draco bedroom again but this time he goes there willingly instead of waiting for Draco pick him up and the blond seems very please by his visit. Whenever Draco touches him it makes him feel safe for once and content.

"Come here." He slid his arms around Ron waist and takes him to where the bed is. "I will be gentle."

It's true. He did go gentle, giving slow thrust and kisses on any part of his body that is highly sensitive to his mouth. Ron is well aware he wasn't born as an attractive male but the way Draco treats him makes him feel so special. Never he had this emotions when he is with Hermione. It's true she is a good companion but she never make him feel alive like Draco has.

"Stop running away and be mine."

- _Really now?-_

Feeling the plug inside of him makes him feel weird, it is embarrassing and uncomfortable but Draco has cast a spell that only he can remove it so Ron has to suffer with this humiliation until the night comes again. How can Draco has this weird obsession of seeing him being plugged in? It would be so weird if he got this weird kink from his father.

"Your face is red." Hermione mentions. "Are you alright? Should we see Madam Pompfrey?"

"No need. I'm feeling just fine."

No, he doesn't.

The plug is so deep inside him, if he starts moving the plug will stroke inside him and sometimes hit his prostrate. As a man, even he has his limits on holding back his voice when the plug starts moving again.

"I think we should really see Madam Pompfrey." Hermione already standing up from her seat and Ron quickly pulls her back down.

"I say I'm fine!"

"But you look like you're in pain!"

Thankfully he got saved.

"Professor, Weasley doesn't look well! Can I take him to the infirmary?" The question got everyone in the whole class staring at Draco in shock. Surprised to see that Draco cares for a Weasley.

"Oh my, you do look sick. You have my permission to take him to Pompfrey."

Ron looks down when Draco come to his side and take his hand. Hermione is looking at Malfoy weirdly as he escort Ron out of the class and all the way to the infirmary in safe and sound. His heart beat so loudly when Draco is gripping his hand tight as if... they're a couple. Even though they have done so much things in a closed bedroom but holding hand like this makes him feel restless.

Draco must have noticed it as he turns and gives a playful wink and he pulls Ron closer to his side. When Ron feels the plug again, Draco has his arms prepared to steady him and quicken their pace to finish their business. Luckily, Madam Pompfrey was not there when they enter the infirmary so Ron quickly got placed on an empty bed. There he watches as Draco pulls the curtain in case someone suddenly decides to enter.

"Open up your pants."

Shyly he took it off along with his boxer as Draco has his hand sliding down at his back where the plug is. The blond murmurs an enchantment and slowly the plug slide out from his butt. The cum from last night slowly pour out and Draco hold Ron in his embrace as slid his fingers in to empty the hole.

Whimpers and hushing sound can be softly heard as Draco tries to calm the red hair as he cleans him out. Again and again he keeps telling Ron how good he was to managed to keep all of his cum in until now.

"Ah~" he moans at the emptiness he now felt.

"You're so good to me. I'm so proud of you." Kisses planted on his cheek and forehead before it lastly land on his lips. Slowly he parts his lips as a consent for Draco to enter into his mouth with his tongue. Dominant him in every way possible by pushing him down so he is under the male. Feeling the knee pushing against his crotch causing him to spread his legs and wrap his arms around Draco neck.

When Draco finally pulls away and look at him like a long lost lover, Ron wonder what kind of relationship they are having right now. Are they sex friends? But staying over until morning, the cuddling, those possessive look seems to say that they are having something deeper.

"Be mine."

And Ron doesn't run away this time.

- _Really now?-_

"Ron." Hermione is crying before him. "I still love you."

"What?"

Why is she saying this? Isn't she the one who broke with him in the first place? Why does she has to say it now? After he finally found... some happiness?

"Please, will you take me back?"

No.

It feels so wrong if he think he does because he no longer held any emotions toward her. But Hermione cannot handle his silence any longer so she jump at him and kiss him right at those lips.

He froze.

No, he didn't froze because he feel some silly sparks or whatever. It's actually because he sees Draco appears at the corner and an angry face appears on his face that promises murder when he sees them kissing.

Ron feel like he has betrayed him.

"Nice to see you two has gotten back together." Draco voice sounds like at an insult and pain.

When he turns away, Ron chases him.

- _Really Now?-_

"It's a misunderstanding!"

Ron cries as he knelt on the floor after Draco has pushes him on the ground.

"Please... Please don't leave me."

Draco is in front of his bookshelf, throwing his book one by one to the side. When few hit the glass, Ron startles and shut his eyes before looking at the back of Draco body. One by one of the book get thrown away before Draco finally founds the one he wants. Opening the book, he pulls out a small glass bottle inside and take a good look of the pink liquid.

"Draco."

Since when he starts calling him Draco?

"So tell me Weasley."

And why does he call him Weasley again? It hurts.

"Do you still like that Granger girl?"

He shakes his head quickly in panic.

"Do you prefer her than me?"

Again he shakes.

"Can she make you feel happy like I do?"

No.

She can't.

Draco takes a stand before him before he knelt to Ron level while giving the potion to him. Staring at the bottle, he took it wondering what does Draco wants him to do with it.

"Drink it."

Should he? What is inside this bottle? What will happen if he drinks it?

"You will be mine and I will be yours if you drink it. And nobody else could separate us apart anymore."

Pulling the cork from the bottle, he shakingly asks what the potion will do to him.

"Drink it and you will know."

Not wanting to lose Draco, Ron drinks it without hesitation until no single drop is left. It taste bitter and disgusting making him wanna throw up. It takes 5 seconds when he starts feeling dizzy and fell on Draco chest. The limbs on his body weaken and the strength left him making him completely helpless.

Before he closes his eyes, Draco is smiling at him but those eyes are like a predator that has caught his prey and he knew he could no longer run away from him.

And he has become completely his.

There's no going back.

- _Really now?-_

"I guess congratulations is in order." Madam Pompfrey sweat drop. "After conducting the test about hundreds of time, you are officially pregnant Mr Weasley."

That has explained why he start having morning sickness and hunger for these past few weeks after drinking that potion. After consuming it, Draco has his way with him when he is unconscious to complete the deal. Turns out the potion is a fertility potion for males.

Now that explain why Draco says that drinking this will prevent anyone from breaking them apart since he would have want the child father be with him during his period of pregnancy. It will feel wrong if it doesn't.

How scary it is to think that Draco have thought this through.

"Thank you for your help, Madam Pompfrey." Draco flash a charming smile.

"I take it that you are the father of this child?"

"That's right and I will do everything in my power to keep them close and safe. With the Malfoy money, I would have no problem caring for them both."

Pompfrey nods her head allowing them both to leave. As soon they walk out, Draco wrap his robe around Ron shoulder to keep him warm as Winter is fast approaching.

"What will happen to me now?" Ron asks.

Warm hands cup his cheek up so he will look at Draco, the blond gives a kiss on the forehead as a sign of affection and care. "I will take care of you both and to protect your honour, we should get married as soon as possible but first we have to meet our parents for their blessings."

"If they don't? I don't think your father likes me very much."

Such a naive boy but Draco doesn't mind.

"Don't worry on that one. Since I'm the only heir they have so they have no choice but to accept us plus-" he places his hand on Ron belly. "We have a Malfoy heir coming our way which strengthens my hold. Especially if our child turns out to be a son. Now, shall we head back to our room?"

Obediently he listens to Draco words, flustered when the protective arms wrapped around him to keep him at his side. It's nice having someone possessive toward him.

"You're mine aren't you?"

Confidently he decides to tease Draco as he presses his undeveloped chest against him. "What if I don't?"

"Really now?" Draco laughs.


End file.
